


Baking With Papa

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [16]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I just need some sweet father and son bonding time with Siegbert and Xander, it is completely cute. Thankfully a friend of mine, the person who gave me a ton of prompts. It was about Parent A and their child baking something and Parent A is trying teach them something, but Parent B comes and steals some of the food and eats some of it with their child. This is perfect for this family.





	

"Papa! Papa," Siegbert called. 

"Hm, what is it, Siegbert," Xander asked. 

"Are you ready t-to help m-me bake?" 

"Of course." 

Siegbert stayed closed to his father, while walking towards the kitchen. He slowly reached up to hold Xander's hand, as he curled his hand around his son's. Siegbert looked up at his father, as he looked at him in the corner of his eye. The little prince and smiled, as Xander picked him up, and started to kiss his check, little Siegbert started to giggle in joy. 

"Papa?" 

"Yes?" 

"Do you think Mama will love the cookies?" 

"Of course she will, she loves anything sweet." 

Siegbert's smile grew even bigger, he really wanted to see his mother's smile. The two finally got to the kitchen, Xander grabbed the ingredients, and placed them on the table. 

"What do we do first," Xander asked? 

He took a look at the recipe and looked at his father. "We preheat the oven!" 

"To what degree?" 

"375 degrees Fahrenheit!"

Xander walked over to the oven and turned the dial to the right temperature, as Siegbert read more of the directions. He then started to climb onto the counter, to get into the cabinet. Xander then grabbed it for him, also picking him up, to place him back on the ground. 

"W-We still need a-a spoon." 

He took on out of the drawer, and handed it to him. "Here," he smiled. 

Siegbert then took it over to the table and placed it down. He then climbed onto the table, and waited for his father. 

"What do we do now?" 

"Mix the s-sugars, butter, vanilla a-and the egg!" 

Siegbert handed the ingredients to his father, and he started to stir. 

"Would you like to stir." 

"Y-Yes!" 

He then took a hold of the spoon, while Xander looked at the recipe. He then poured the flour, baking soda, and salt, while his son was stirring. When the dough became stiff, he poured in the chocolate chips. Xander then took some of the dough, out of the bowl, and made them into balls, and placed them on a pan. Siegbert watched carefully to see what he was doing, and did the same thing. It looked delicious, he really wanted to eat them. Xander knew exactly what he was thinking. 

"No, you may not have any yet," he told him. 

"P-Please?" 

"No." 

Siegbert reached for some. 

"No." 

He pulled his hand back, and reached for it again. 

"No." 

Sakura finally arrived home, she peered into the kitchen, seeing all of the cookie dough. She put her finger over her lips, and mouthed 'sh' to her son, trying to sneak some of the cookie dough away. When Xander wasn't looking, she snuck into the kitchen, grabbing some of the dough, and Siegbert. They hid behind the wall, eating the dough, and giggling. Xander turned back around, and saw that he was gone, plus some of the dough. He walked over to them and crossed his arms. 

"Hehe, you know I can't resist cookie do," she giggled. 

"I know," Xander sighed. "No more cookie dough for the both of you." 

"Awe!" 

"Sakura, please don't make this hard for me." 

She giggled and watched him walk back into the kitchen, to make the cookies. After the batches were made, the three of them enjoyed the chocolate chip cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> I just need some sweet father and son bonding time with Siegbert and Xander, it is completely cute. Thankfully a friend of mine, the person who gave me a ton of prompts. It was about Parent A and their child baking something and Parent A is trying teach them something, but Parent B comes and steals some of the food and eats some of it with their child. This is perfect for this family.


End file.
